Illusion des Destins
by Labime des fic
Summary: Des jumeaux apportent toujours le malheur. La famille Potter va le découvrir. Quand la lumière n'est pas aussi lumineuse que ça et que les ténèbres s'entourent d'un halo doré. Une petite touche de romance avec un soupçon de mystère. Les personnages seront tous OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, excepté les OC.

 **Présentation :**

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est notre première fic, nous espérons qu'elle va vous plaire. Nous n'avons rien plagier mais étant donné le nombre de fanfics mettant en scène des jumeaux, il est difficile de se renouveler.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews.

Astréa et Fina.

...

Par une nuit d'octobre, se trouvait dans Phénix Square une splendide villa dans laquelle une femme à la respiration erratique souffrait.

Cette personne était Lily Potter, femme de James Potter, grande politicienne dans le monde sorcier. James, lui, était un homme d'action, un puissant auror. Ils suivaient tous les deux un grand mage de la lumière : Dumbledore, qui était par ailleurs le directeur de la très renommée école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ils le soutenaient afin de lutter contre les actions d'un terrible mage noir du nom de Voldemort.

"-Un dernier petit effort madame, je vois l'une des têtes.

\- C'est officiel la prochaine fois que tu parles d'avoir un enfant, je te castre ! "pesta Lily d'une voix tremblante de douleur et de colère. En disant ces mots, ses yeux se fixèrent sur son mari, avant que son visage ne se torde dans une expression de pure souffrance.

"- Ça y est madame, le premier est sorti ! " s'exclama la première infirmière en brandissant fièrement un bébé, qui hurlait à pleins poumons d'avoir été arraché brutalement du cocon de chaleur et de protection que représentait le ventre de sa mère.

"- Madame ne vous endormez pas, il reste le second à faire sortir !" dit d'une voix autoritaire le maïeuticien (sage-femme masculin).

Après une minute de souffrance supplémentaire, le second bébé était sorti. La seconde infirmière, le prit tout de suite pour le laver puis le mettre dans sa gigoteuse d'un blanc immaculé. Les deux bébés étaient côte à côte ; le premier à être né continuait d'hurler son mécontentement tandis que le second bambin étonna tout le monde par son silence. Il avait pleuré les premières secondes puis s'était tu. Il avait alors observer le monde qui l'entourait avec ses yeux émeraudes dans lesquels brillait une grande intelligence ainsi qu'une grande curiosité. Tous les adultes de la pièce furent frappés par l'intensité de son regard, on aurait dit que d'un simple regard, il scrutait votre âme et devinait vos secrets les plus intimes. Les adultes reprirent pied avec la réalité quand l'enfant ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Le maïeuticien ne supportant plus les cris du second bébé le fit taire d'un sort. Les parents le remercièrent d'un regard rempli de gratitude. Après avoir lancé une batterie d'incantations sur les deux nourrissons, le maïeuticien prit la parole :

"-Félicitation vous avez deux garçons en parfaite santé!

-Comment allez-vous les appelez ? " demanda la première infirmière qui était la plus curieuse.

"-Logan James Potter et Harry Ciel Potter. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ _11 mois plus tard__

Harry et Logan avaient grandi et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes petits nez arrondis, les mêmes corps fins et élancés. On ne les différenciait qu'à leurs yeux. Logan avait des yeux marrons tandis qu'Harry avait les yeux verts. Mais aujourd'hui cela allait changer. Lily avait décidé de jeter un glamour aux yeux de Harry. Pour que le sort soit plus simple à réaliser, elle avait décidé de les mettre de la même couleur que ceux de son frère. Elle avait pris cette décision car les yeux d'Harry la déstabilisaient ; ils lui faisaient même peur.

 ** **"Mutare Colorem"**** le sort était lancé.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle n'arrivait plus à les différencier. Elle lança un contre-sort sur celui qu'elle pensait être Harry mais rien ne se passa, elle fit alors de même sur le deuxième en étant sûre que ça marcherait. Tout à sa réflexion sur la façon de modifier le sort afin qu'Harry ait des yeux différents de ceux de son frère, elle ne vit pas les yeux du deuxième enfant sur lequel elle avait lancé le sort reprendre leur couleur originelle puis repasser au marron. Une minute après ce phénomène, Lily avait trouvé le sort qu'elle allait lancer. Elle regarda ses fils, et, voyant qu'ils avaient tous les deux les yeux marron, elle paniqua. Elle appela Harry et vit l'un des enfants se tourner vers elle et la fixer tandis que le deuxième enfant, indifférent, se dirigeait vers ses jouets. Lily fut alors rassurée, sa bêtise n'en était plus une. Les enfants étaient suffisamment grand pour répondre à l'appel de leurs noms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

18 mois plus tard

Les deux bambins étaient dans la salle de jeux. Harry se trouvait dans un coin calme, un livre d'images à la main. C'était un enfant sage et réservé tandis que Logan jouait avec tous les jeux de la salle hormis les livres, Logan était un enfant qui aimait être le centre de l'attention, il était plutôt bruyant. A part eux, plus personne ne savait les différencier, les adultes pour se faciliter la tâche avaient pris l'habitude de les appeler « les jumeaux » ou d'utiliser d'autres mots les désignant tous les deux. Les adultes avaient bien remarqué qu'ils avaient des caractères différents mais ils étaient trop imbus d'eux-mêmes et occupés par leur petite personne pour faire l'effort d'essayer de retenir un nom sur une attitude.

En parlant de caractère… Logan commençait à être à court d'idées pour se divertir car, oui, Logan s'ennuyait malgré le nombre impressionnant de jeux qui l'entouraient. Il faisait partie de cette catégorie d'enfants qui se lassaient extrêmement vite, et pour qu'un jeu ne le lasse pas au bout de cinq minutes, il fallait vraiment que celui-ci soit exceptionnel. Le seul jeu qui l'amusait toujours et pourtant cela faisait déjà 24 mois qu'il le pratiquait était d'embêter son frère ! Et pour l'embêter quoi de mieux que de lui lancer un jouet à la figure grâce à la magie ! Car oui, les jumeaux avaient développé leur magie très tôt habituellement les enfants commençaient à l'utiliser à l'âge de 6 ans, eux non, ils l'avaient eue développée dès l'âge de 18 mois.

Revenons-en à leur bataille d'objets. Logan renvoyait tous les jouets l'entourant sur Harry qui répliquait en faisant des barrières de livres pour se protéger. Ce que tous les deux ne savaient pas c'était que leurs parents se dirigeaient au pas de course vers leur salle, alertés par tout le bruit. Harry, ne supportant plus ce petit jeu qu'avait initié son frère et voulant retourner à son livre, décida d'y mettre un terme. Pour ce faire, il lança un sort sur l'armoire qui était derrière lui afin de la mettre entre son frère et lui. Logan voyant que les jouets n'atteignaient plus sa cible essaya de déplacer l'armoire. Mais n'ayant pas autant de pouvoir que son frère, il n'y arriva pas. Il abandonna et retourna jouer avec un cheval ailé.

Une minute plus tard les parents débarquèrent dans la chambre le souffle court d'avoir trop couru. Logan et Harry levèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation les yeux remplis d'innocence.

"-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »cria James de manière fort distingué.

« -Pendant que je range ce BAZAR regarde qui a fait ça à l'aide de leur signature magique. » répondit Lilly en insistant bien sur le mot « bazar ».

James fit ce que sa femme lui demanda et vit que c'était principalement la magie de Logan que l'on voyait mais que celui qui avait bougé l'armoire et donc le plus puissant était Harry.

"-Harry » dit alors James pour voir lequel des deux réagirait.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'étrange les deux enfants haussèrent la tête. Puis l'un des deux tourna son regard pour le poser sur son frère. James prit alors dans ses bras celui qu'il pensait être Harry, celui qui n'avait pas détourner le regard. Ce geste anodin fut la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. En réalité le vrai Harry était celui qui avait détourner la tête. Ayant eu peur de se faire punir pour avoir déplacé l'armoire, il avait préféré faire semblant d'être Logan au contraire de ce dernier, qui, étant le premier à avoir lancé des objets à la tête de son frère préféra se faire passer pour Harry afin d'éviter une remontrance.

James regarda Lilly et lui dit qu'il fallait entraîner Harry dès maintenant car une trop grande puissance résidait en lui et qu'en grandissant elle risquait de devenir incontrôlable. A ces moments Logan lança un regard désolé à son frère car ils avaient tous les deux très bien compris que le vrai Harry allait être totalement délaissé par ses parents au profit de son frère.

Les semaines passèrent puis laissèrent place aux mois. Les parents Potter avaient effectivement petit à petit abandonné Harry. Seul les elfes de maison s'occupaient de lui. Grâce à leur magie ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir reconnaître les jumeaux mais ils préféraient le garder secret sous la demande du petit Harry. Les Potter trouvaient bien pratiques que les elfes s'occupent de lui, ils lui avaient assigné un elfe à temps plein. Cet elfe s'appelait Giby. Lui et Harry avaient décidé que Giby appellerait Harry par son vrai prénom lorsqu'ils seraient seuls mais qu'il serait Logan en public.

C'est ainsi que 4 mois plus tard Lord Voldemort trouva un Harry seul chez lui, en train de se faire lire un livre par Giby. Harry leva la tête et lui fit un sourire. Il demanda alors à Giby de partir. L'elfe, pas très rassuré pour Harry, sorti non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard vers son jeune maître.

Quand l'elfe eut quitté la chambre un silence pesant s'installa... Voldemort détailla l'enfant face à lui, il était calme et regardait l'inconnu avec de grands yeux remplis d'innocence. Il avait du mal à croire à croire que ce petit être était celui dont on avait prédit le pouvoir de le tuer, lui, le grand maître des ténèbres ! Il leva sa baguette lentement vers le bambin qui n'était pas effrayé pour deux sous. Il lui semblait que le rejeton des Potter savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Puis le sort fatidique fut lancé :

« Ava... »


	2. Chapter 2

Akjmat64 : Merci ! Désolé pour le retard de ouf, on a toutes les deux enfilées crèves sur crèves en plus d'occupations prenantes ^_^'. Non non nous ne sommes pas sadiques c'est juste un petit penchant (d'Astréa!). Tu peux toujours aller voir nos OS quand on met beaucoup de temps à écrire la suite. On espère qu'elle te plaira.

Merci à nos followers et à ceux qui ont mis la fic en favoris !

 **Note :** Pour l'utilisation des guillemets avec les prénoms (ex : « Logan ») c'est parce que les parents ont intervertis les deux frères. Je ne sais pas comment mieux expliquer. N'hésitez pas si vous ne comprenez pas à demander une explication plus claire.

Bref en plus simple : « Harry » = Logan « Logan »= Harry.

Il leva sa baguette […] le sort fatidique sortit : « Avada Kedavra ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il tournait en rond dans son bureau, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. Il avait lancé le sort mais lorsqu'il avait atteint l'enfant, au lieu de s'éteindre, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte verte flamboyante avant de redevenir marron. L'enfant l'avait regardé puis lui avait fait un signe pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il s'était alors assis s'étonnant lui même de son geste et, fait encore plus étrange, son sort lui avait permit d'accéder à tous les souvenirs du gamin, de sa naissance au moment où sa mère avait changé la couleur de ses yeux jusqu'à cette soirée qu'ils avaient vécus. Il avait repris contact avec la réalité au moment où une voix s'était fait entendre. C'était Harry, il pouvait maintenant mettre un nom sur ce visage et cette voix si pure et innocente mais pourtant chargée de tristesse.

« -Lisez-moi une histoire s'il vous plaît. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il a pris l'enfant sur ses genoux et avait commencé à lui lire l'histoire. A la fin, reprenant ses esprits, il s'était levé et avait posé l'enfant sur les coussins à côté de lui. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il fut si déstabilisé qu'il perdit le contrôle de sa magie, déclenchant une énorme bourrasque de vent. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit sur le front de l'enfant une plaie en forme d'éclair d'où suintait du sang.

« -Les maîtres James, Lilly et Logan Potter seront de retour au manoir dans moins de 5 minutes jeune maître Harry ! » s'était exclamé un elfe de maison en apparaissant dans la pièce.

« -Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Lui demanda le jeune Fourchelangue.

Voldemort avait répondu le mage noir par automatisme. Il était choqué qu'un petit garçon descendant d'une famille dite « de la lumière » parle le Fourchelangue. Harry s'était tourné vers l'elfe :

« -Giby, peux-tu faire sortir notre invité de manière discrète et ne rien répéter à Mère et à Père. » dit-il avec une bouille toute mignonne.

« -Oui jeune maître Harry. »

L'elfe avait alors attrapé la cape de Voldemort le faire sortir par l'arrière-cours.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, il se trouvait à marcher en rond perdu dans ses pensées. Il comprit le quiproquo stupide des parents sur le prénom des enfants et que la cicatrice provenait du sort qu'il avait lancé. Par contre il ne savait pas pourquoi le sort ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Pourquoi l'enfant s'était tu sur la méprise des noms ? Comment avait-il vu ses souvenirs ? Est-ce que Harry l'avait-il sut ? Et tant d'autres questions auxquelles il ne possédait de réponses. Ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Il fut interrompu dans ces réflexions par trois coups secs. Il prit le temps de se refaire un masque intransigeant, rangea d'un coup de baguette le désordre qu'il avait causé en s'énervant, s'assit à son bureau et alors seulement, indiqua à la personne qu'elle pouvait rentrer. Lucius Malfoy arriva dans la pièce de manière majestueuse puis s'agenouilla devant lui. *Ahh ! qu'il aimait avoir des personnes aussi puissantes dans la société asservis devant lui ! C'était délectable !*

« Mon Seigneur... »

« Lucius » dit-il, l'invitant à parler.

« Maître l'homme qui nous a remis la prophétie était un traître, Severus a donné à Regulus la bonne ».

Il regarda Lucius manière insistante. Il attendait quelque chose, Lucius le savait mais il en ignorait la teneur avant de réaliser.

« La voici Maître » ajouta-t-il en tendant une sphère contenant une fumée blanche enveloppée dans un tissu blanc.

Voldemort s'en saisit et dit d'un ton autoritaire :

« Laisse-moi. Je te rappelerais si besoin est ! »

Lucius quitta la salle un peu déçu de ne pas connaître la prophétie qui, la dernière fois, avait annoncée la fin de son maître.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque la famille Potter rentra du ministère où s'était déroulée le bal du nouvel an, ils trouvèrent « Logan »aux côtés de Giby en train de lui faire un pansement au front. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment leur fils pouvait se laisser toucher par cette chose disgracieuse.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » demanda James.

« Bonsoir Père, je suis tombé ce n'est rien. » dit l'enfant en insistant sur le mot « bonsoir ».

« Tu es vraiment maladroit Logan c'est incroyable la différence qu'il y a entre toi et mon Harry. » ajouta Lilly.

En disant cela elle envoya un regard ennuyé à « Logan » suivit d'un autre admiratif à « Harry ».

« Maman, je veux faire du Quidditch demain ! »dit d'un ton capricieux le faux Harry.

« Bien sûr mon chéri ! » lui répondit-elle en se désintéressant totalement de son second fils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux enfants Potter étaient maintenant totalement dissociables. Logan grâce au Quidditch qu'il pratiquait quotidiennement avec son père et Sirius était devenu grand et musclé pour un enfant de son âge. A l'inverse, Harry était resté petit et fin. Leurs caractères n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant, Logan était devenu un « fils à papa » imbu de sa personne et ayant des colères devenues légendaires tandis qu'Harry ne parlait plus que par nécessité et presque toujours de manière sarcastique sauf aux elfes de maison. Quand il leur parlait, il gardait une certaine gentillesse voire même une certaine innocence.

Ce jour-là, la famille Potter (Lilly, James et « Harry ») allèrent au chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter un mini-balai pour « Harry », le dernier s'étant cassé lors d'une de ces colères où il voulait se rendre chez Sirius pour jouer alors qu'il devait partir. Il l'avait confié à un elfe de maison ! Non mais vous y croyez vous un elfe de maison ? Donc bref, retournons au chemin de Traverse. Après avoir passé le bonjour à plusieurs connaissance, être allé acheter un nouveau balai et avoir acheter près de la moitié du magasin de jouet, ils allèrent à Honeydukes pour manger une glace. Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique lorsqu'un cri retentit :

« Voldemort arrive, fuyez ! »

La foule se mit à courir dans tous les sens. Dans ce chahut quelqu'un bouscula le faux Harry. Ses parents ne le remarquant pas continuèrent leur chemin avant d'être touché par un stupéfix.

« Ramenez-les moi. »

Deux mangemorts leur saisirent les bras et les emmenèrent à côté de leur fils qui faisait face à Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette :« Avada ». Il tourna brusquement la tête, semblant absorbé par quelque chose. Un sourire vint naître sur son visage . Il retourna son attention sur « Harry » :

« Avada Kedavra »

Quelque chose de spectaculaire se passa : un halo bleu entoura le jeune Potter. Le sort rebondit pour se diriger vers le Lord qui ne l'évita que grâce à ses réflexes aguerris. Le sourire du seigneur des Ténèbres s'élargit encore plus.

« Partons. »dit-il à ses mangemorts.

Tout ça s'était passé sous l'œil des aurors qui s'apprêtaient à intervenir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il transpirait, il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour créer cette barrière. Harry se mit à courir vers le Chaudron Baveur, il devait vite retouner chez lui avant que ses parents ne rentrent et ne remarquent sa sortie. Il les avait suivi ainsi que son frère dans la cheminée puis pendant leurs achats. Lorsque le mage noir était arrivé, il s'était caché dans une rue perpendiculaire à la leur, lui permettant de tout voir sans être remarqué.

Arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, il prit une grande poignée de poudre-cheminette et disparut dans une gerbe de flamme verte .A son arrivée au Manoir Potter, il fut accueilli par Giby qui l'emmena dans sa chambre en l'occupant pour lui changer les idées. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard alors que ni ses géniteurs ni son frère n'étaient rentrés qu'Harry se permit d'aller se coucher.

Le reste de la famille ne rentra qu'au petit matin, accompagnée de Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore ainsi que des familles Weasley et Londubat. Pourquoi donc la présence d'autant de personnes avait-elle été sollicitée ?

« Vous vous rendez compte ! Mon petit « Harry » a la puissance de battre le seigneur des Ténèbres ! » s'exclama Lilly.

« Un vrai prodige . » poursuivit James en regardant son fils avec fierté.

« Et c'est mon filleul » termina Sirius, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Ces trois phrases firent _tilt_ dans l'esprit d'Harry. L'étranger qui parlait la langue des serpents et qui s'était présenté à lui comme Voldemort était en vérité le seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui dirige ce groupe que tous les adultes nomment « Mangamort » ou « Mangemort ». L'homme qui causait tant de mort et que personne n'arrivait à vaincre. Et, en sauvant son frère, il l'avait fait devenir l'espoir du peuple, le héros de la gente féminine. Harry allait être encore plus mis de côté. Pourtant, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être remarqué, aimé. Il avait marché 3 mois avant son frère, avait appris à lire à 6 ans alors que son frère était encore illettré. Il savait même jouer au piano (1) tout seul mais ses parents n'avait rien remarqué une fois de plus. Au contraire de lui, lorsque Logan avait fait ses premiers pas, ils avaient organisé une fête avec Sirius et Remus, transformant leurs souvenirs en photos (2). Des photos d'Harry , on n'en trouvait pas une seule dans tout le manoir. Il retourna dans sa chambre sans que personne ne le remarque, prit un livre et sortit du manoir, ressentant le besoin d'être seul. Il se dirigea vers les bois qui entourait le domaine des Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il avait envie de disparaître. Il se sentait tellement faible, tellement triste et surtout tellement seul. Il partit… Il partit pendant trois jours (3), perdu dans ses pensées, submergé par sa tristesse. Le temps défila rapidement. Lorsqu'il revint au Manoir, Sirius, Remus ainsi que le reste de sa famille posaient devant un photographe. Logan assis sur un genou de Lilly et un de James entouré de Sirius et de Remus. Une magnifique image de famille !… Famille dont il ne faisait pas partie, dont il ne faisait plus partie !

Il s'enfuit de nouveau dans les bois. Il avait froid, faim, il était trempé mais surtout abattu, découragé, meurtri et cruellement seul. Recroquevillé entre les racines d'un arbre qui formaient une espèce de grotte à l'abri de la pluie, il se trouvait pitoyable, voulait définitivement disparaître. Soudain, une douleur insoutenable le frappa sur tout le corps, il se rétracta jusqu'à faire petit à petit 8 cm. Tout son corps se couvrit d'une couche duveteuse de poils. La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, furent deux pattes de chat recouverte de poils noirs. Il eut un sursaut de stupeur en sentant ses oreilles bouger au moindre bruit. Tout tremblant il bougea sa patte droite sur sa tête, il y trouva deux triangles de chair et de poils.

Il… IL S'ÉTAIT TRANSFORME EN CHAT !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après plusieurs efforts laborieux pour se mettre à quatre pattes puis un nombre incalculable d'essais pour réussir à marcher sans se casser la figure tous les deux pas, Harry se mit à courir pendant plusieurs heures avant de s'arrêter, haletant mais plus apaisé. Il sentait le vent dans sa fourrure , l'herbe et la terre sous ses pattes plus sensibles. Sa vue était plus précise, il voyait des détails inaperçus sous sa forme humaine, les odeurs étaient plus fortes, plus douces, il percevait des tas de petits bruits qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Tout était si intense. Toutes ces sensations étaient excellentes, il s'y était même un peu habitué mais maintenant il devait revenir. Il se dirigea doucement, très doucement vers le manoir Potter en imaginant sa métamorphose en humain. Il visualisa ses pattes devenir des bras, des jambes. Puis il vit son corps s'allonger, grandir, ses oreilles se glisser et reprendre forme humaine. Il ne savait comment, mais il sut que c'était ainsi qu'il reprendrait ses traits humains. C'était naturel, inscrit en lui.

Lorsque sa transformation s'acheva, il rentra au manoir le plus discrètement possible. C'était la nuit et il ne voulait pas voir ses parents. Giby avait du sentir sa présence car l'elfe l'attendait dans sa chambre, un plateau plein de nourriture à la main. Harry mangea, remercia l'elfe puis alla se coucher.

Il rêva toute la nuit des sensations que lui avait procuré sa transformation mais lorsque le jour arriva et qu'il aperçut par delà sa fenêtre Logan jouer avec James sur un balai, il retomba dans un puits de souffrance. Il passa les trois jours suivants dans un état comateux, le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne mangea que grâce à un Giby prévenant qui le nourrissait et allait le coucher le soir. Le quatrième jour, sa vie prit un tout autre tournant, ce quatrième jour fut le début de l'enfer.

 **Fin du chapitre 2**

Petites explications d'Astréa ! :

(1) Pour le bien de mon histoire l'une des arrière-arrière-arrière[…] grand-mère de Harry était musicienne.

(2) Si vous comprenez pas car je ne sais pas si c'est bien dit, dites le dans les commentaires, j'expliquerai au début du chapitre suivant.

(3) Oui je sais qu'au bout de trois jours sans manger un humain n'est certainement pas dans un aussi bon état (physique) mais la aussi pour le bien de mon histoire on va dire que les sorciers peuvent vivre plus longtemps sans manger que nous humbles moldus ^_^

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour nous aider dans notre travail.

PS : Un OS devrait bientôt sortir ! A la prochaine.


End file.
